


November 15, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Supper ended ten minutes ago,'' Amos said to Supergirl as he glowered.





	November 15, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''Supper ended ten minutes ago,'' Amos said to Supergirl as he glowered after she returned from defeating two villains in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
